Friday I'm In Love
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: A reform boarding school, plus a teenage Mello with a break as many rulesas possible attitude. Add a dash of a drug dealing Matty and a porn wathing Near. This is bound to end well!


.:Friday I'm In Love:.

Chapter One~ I don't care if Monday's blue.

MELLO~ P.O.V

MONDAY,

Mello was going to boarding school. Wammy Reform School for Unruly Children to be exact. Just because he lit a few building on fire, trashed a few cars and took a drugs. Besides that wasn't even the worse he'd been. And all because poor old mummy and daddy could handle him any more. Thanks for trying. Fan-fucking-tastic. Mello ground his teeth together, the sound echoing throughout the empty foyer.

"Umm Mr Keehl?" a short black haired woman called for him from her desk.

"Mello" he sighed, rolling his eyes. They were never going to get it.

"Well Mello, Mr Roger will see you now. You may leave you bags here and collect them later"

"Whatever" he replied dragging himself to the closed door labelled 'Mr Roger. Deputy Principle'.

Mello pushed open the door, without knocking mind you, waltzed in, plopped down in the deputy head masters seat and put his booted feet on his desk. This made the small piggy eyed man standing by the window's face become even redder than it was before. He picked up the long wooden ruler that was placed on the messy desk, and thwacked Mello's boots. Mello, out of instinct, swiftly removed his feet from the desk.

"Hey! These are $1200 alligator skin boots. Imported from Russia!" Mello cried.

"And this is my school. Uniforms are to be worn all day, every school day"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Swearing is also not tolerated. That was your one and only warning" Mello rolled his eyes, pulling out a Hershey's chocolate bar, nibbling on it absently. Mr Roger snatched the bar from Mello's grip and throwing it into the waste basket, in one swift movement.

"No outside food either"

"Fuckers! Anything else I should know, cranky?"

"No smoking, drinking, drugs of any kind, sex on school grounds, weapons, pornography or fighting"

With a roll of his eyes, kick of a chair and smash of a pitcher full of water, Mello yelled.

"Well then I'm going to fuck off and smoke my cigarettes, drink my alcohol, get high on my drugs, fuck the next person I see, buy a gun, watch some porn and get into a fight". Mello yanked open the door.

"Fuck you!" He shouted, flashing Mr Roger the forks as he stomped out the door.

Mello charged across the parking lot and headed toward the front gate. But a flash of red hair stopped him in his tracks. Leaning against the school assembly hall was a boy with a shock of red hair, the navy button up school shirt was hanging open, revealing a black and white striped top. His emerald green eyes hidden by a pair of chunky orange goggles. He looked up from his psp to stare at Mello, the cigarette nearly falling out off his mouth.

"Well aren't I glad that you just happen to be the first person I see" Mello smirked.

"Ahh h-hi" he stammered, yanking the cigarette from his lips and stomping on it with a pair of knee high platform boots.

"Those things will kill you, yanno" Mello's smirk growing, as he sauntered over to where he stood and pulling the pack of cancer sticks from the gamers top pocket.

"Name?" Mello inquired. The redhead stared at the blonde for a moment, as Mello lit up one of his cigarettes'.

"Umm Matt?".

"Are you asking or telling".

"Telling" Matt said with a bit more confidence "You?"

"Mello".

"Bit of an unusual name" Matt queried. Mello shoot a deathly glare at the other boy. Matt snapped his jaw shut.

With a slam of the front office door Mr Roger tramped towards the pair. Furry plain on his sweaty features.

"You should probably put that out" Matt whispered.

"Nah let him relish in my blatant disobedience" Mello chuckled, giving the deputy principle a little mock salute.

"Mr Keehl" he spat "Get yourself to my office immediately!"

"All rightly, all rightly. But first" Mello grinned mischievously, pulling Matt into a passionate kiss.

Mello could practically here Mr Rogers jaw drop open. He pulled away from Matt, licking his lips and winking.

"Battery acid" Mello chuckled, swaying his hips as he marched back to the office.

"You can't blame him sir, it's his first day. He just a bit blue. Plus it's a Monday, we all know what those are like" Matt defended Mello.

"Mail, I'm not even going to ask why you're not in class, again. Or where the cigarettes came from. I've got enough to deal with." Mr Rogers patted Matt on the shoulder before returning to his office. This was going to be an interesting next couple of months.

_The song that this Fanfiction is based off is "Friday I'm In Love- The Cure". That is such a great song I mean really. You should listen to it, you know get into the mood of my fanfic. Anywho we condoms of foam penises at school today. Joy. Enjoy the many chapters that shall follow this one._

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim._


End file.
